Packing
by sunnyNsc
Summary: Helen surprises Nikki with her adventurous side.


. Author: sunnyNsc  
>Genre: Post without plot<br>Pairing: Helen and Nikki  
>Spoilers: None<br>Disclaimers: Bad Girls and all its characters are property of Shed Productions, a division of Shed Media Group, plc. The author implies no ownership of these characters, and they are used in the stories without permission solely for entertainment and not for profit. Similarly this applies to any copyrighted fictional characters either from literature, broadcast media or film.  
>Rating: 18+<br>Feeback: It is nice to get feedback whether it be a thumbs up or a thumbs down, but by no means are you required to give feedback. If you want to, then I would love it.

Packing

Nikki stopped on the doorstep outside the flat that she shared with Helen to pick up a package left by the postman. Nikki examined the non-descript box giving it a hearty shake revealing no indication of what might be lurking inside the box.

"That's odd," Nikki thought to herself, "There is no return address."

She didn't linger too long in thought because she knew she was running late. She used her keys to let herself in the house calling out to Helen as she shut the door behind her with a foot.

"I'm up here, " Helen answered indicating that she was upstairs in their bedroom. Nikki hastily ascended the steps to the bedroom. Helen was sitting at the makeup table wearing a black, strapless satin push up bra, a black lace garter belt with accompanying black thigh high stockings, and black satin thong panties applying mascara to darken and add extra length to her already long eyelashes.

"Hey," Nikki said placing a kiss on her lovers cheek, "Were you expecting something in the post?" she asked indicating the box she held in her hands. Helen looked at Nikki's reflection in the mirror to the box Nikki held in her hands. She smiled to herself before answering affirmatively.

"Well what is it?" Nikki asked her curiosity piqued.

"Why don't you open it and see what it is," Helen answered nonchalantly as she carefully applied mauve lipstick to her full and pouty lips.

"Is it for me?" Nikki asked like an excited child on Christmas. Helen turned in her seat to face Nikki.

"It is for you, and it is for me as well," she responded mysteriously. Nikki looked at Helen eyebrows raised and a question in her brown liquid velvet eyes.

"Well go on then," Helen encouraged, "Open it." Nikki used one of her keys to break open the tape seal binding the box shut. She opened the lids, shuffled the packing paper aside revealing an eight inch purple dildo with an accompanying harness. Nikki sat down on the edge of the bed with the box and its contents on her lap with her mouth agape.

"Better close that," Helen chastised pointing at Nikki's mouth, "Or you'll catch flies," she flirted.

"I'm just a little surprised is all," Nikki said desperately trying to regain some sense of her composure.

"Has the little baby dyke gotten one over on ya then?" Helen shamelessly teased as she got up from her seat, crossing the room to her wardrobe to select the dress she was going to wear out to dinner. Nikki shook her head chuckling to herself.

"She's trying to wind me up," Nikki thought, "Well two can play that game." Nikki picked up the toy and sauntered cockily over to where Helen was standing, the dildo bobbing up and down in her hands as she walked. She stopped in front of Helen.

"Who's gonna be on the receiving end of your little surprise?" Nikki asked Helen wagging it in her face. Helen grabbing the thing out of her face replied her voice dropping an octave,

"In case you hadn't noticed, it is not so little and I'd hoped we'd both get something out of it," she pointed out the two nubs on the inside of the harness. One nub was lower and its purpose was to slightly penetrate the person wearing the harness while the other nub was designed to apply pressure to the clitoris of the person wearing the harness.

"See?" she asked Nikki.

"Well you dodged my question Miss. Stewart," Nikki said arrogantly, " Are you going to wear it or shall I?" Helen squared herself to face Nikki, took a step towards Nikki so that her body, her breasts were almost touching Nikki's, leaned forward and whispered huskily into Nikki's ear, "No matter which one of us wears the bloody thing," Helen paused mid sentence to ravish Nikki's ear with her tongue, sliding it along the outside ridge, down to her earlobe, firmly sucking it into her mouth, giving it a firm nip before she finished, "You're still going to scream my name when you come." Helen quickly turned on her heel to finish dressing but Nikki caught her by the waist, spun her around and held her tightly in her arms and brought her mouth down on Helen's in a bruising, tempestuous kiss. Helen knew teasing was akin to playing with fire so the intensity of Nikki's kiss, the demanding hardness of her mouth and tongue didn't surprise her. Instead it was like a lightening bolt of arousal that coursed throughout her body ending squarely between her legs. Helen gathered Nikki's short brown hair in her hands pulling it brusquely knowing this would drive Nikki further into a desire induced frenzy. Nikki spun them around, pushing Helen hard against the wall continuing the kiss. Nikki cupped Helen's bottom in her hands pulling her tightly against Helen beginning a slow grind against Helen's center. Helen responded with a moan into Nikki's mouth. She started to push Nikki's black suit jacket off her shoulders when the phone in Nikki's pocket began to ring.

"Leave it," Nikki growled as Helen reached into the pocket to fish the phone out. She looked at the caller ID displayed, realized who it was, and handed the phone to Nikki.

"Yeah?" Nikki snapped into the phone. Nikki listened as Trish called to remind them about their dinner reservations. Helen stepped out of Nikki's embrace and went back to her wardrobe to pick out her dress. She settled for a black knee length cocktail dress that was accentuated with a broad purple sash around the waist. She shimmied into it and heard Nikki tell Trish they might be late but they were on their way. Nikki hung up the phone, and walked over to Helen as she was pulling the black spaghetti straps over her shoulders. Nikki promptly pulled the straps back down over Helen's shoulder. Helen slapped Nikki's hands away.

"Cut it out Nikki," she admonished playfully, "We're already going to be late, and you are not even dressed yet." Nikki paid no mind to her proceeding to nibble Helen's shoulder causing shivers to run over the other woman's body. Helen pulled Nikki away, holding her at arms length away.

"Go get dressed, Nikki," Helen ordered sternly, "And make sure you wash my lipstick off of your face," she reminded. Nikki could tell that Helen's mind was made up, and went to her closet, picked out her outfit, and went into the bathroom to finish getting ready. Meanwhile, Helen finished getting into her dress. She walked over to the phone on the bedside table to call a cab. As she was walking, she tripped over the long forgotten dildo. She picked it up and an idea sprung into life. Helen quickly lifted up the hem of her dress sliding her panties down her legs leaving just her garter belt and stockings. She discarded her knickers placing them in the hamper, following after Nikki in the bathroom. Nikki was standing at the mirror in a white long sleeve button down shirt, and pink silk panties applying mousse to her short spiky hair. Helen came up behind Nikki and spoke to her reflection.

"Nikki," she said her voice thick, "I want you to remove your panties."

"What?" Nikki responded confused, "You just said..." but before she could finish Helen interrupted.

"I know what I said, but I'm telling you to take them off, now!" she emphasized. Nikki bent at the waist making quick work of removing her underwear, not wanting to provoke Helen's ire further.

"Good girl," Helen soothed as she started to fasten the harness to Nikki's waist.

"Helen, " Nikki reproached stopping Helen's hands from hooking it around her waist, "We haven't got time, you said so yourself!" Helen looked directly into Nikki's eyes and said, "If you ever want to fuck me with this, then you'll shut up, and let me finish strapping this on to you. Nikki could tell by her tone that Helen was serious and she acquiesced.

"Yes, Miss," Nikki retorted with a bit of cheek.

"Good, " Helen murmured ignoring Nikki's cheekiness planting a chaste kiss on Nikki's lips. Helen finished her task of strapping the harness onto Nikki and held out her panties for her to step back into.

"I've rung for a cab, it should be here any minute," Helen informed Nikki, "Finish getting dressed and come downstairs. Helen left the room, stopping in the hallway biting her bottom lip to keep from laughing at Nikiki's reply, "I love it when you're bossy!"

Approximately five minutes later, the cab arrived. Helen called up to hurry Nikki. Nikki bounded down the stairs slinging a black Armani jacket over her shoulders. Helen admired Nikki's choice of clothing. She wore the white long sleeve button down shirt accentuating her slight olive complexion. The tailored black pants fit loosely over her hips and waist tapering down through the legs. Helen realized that Nikki chose those specific pants assisting in hiding the bulge that lie just beneath the surface of null pants.

"Keep your knickers on Helen," Nikki joked coming down the stairs, "I'm ready."

"If you only knew," Helen thought slyly to herself.

"Come here Nikki," Helen quietly demanded. Nikki walked apprehensively over to where Helen was waiting by the door. Helen leaned into Nikki grasping her head in one hand, looking squarely into Nikki's eyes as she slid her other hand down the front of her shirt, pausing to give a now stiff nipple a tweak, over her toned stomach, pausing at her crotch to stroke and caress the apparatus hidden beneath trousers. Helen heard Nikki's sharp intake of breath and knew she was having the desired effect.

"Just checking," she said saucily before turning to open the door. Nikki took a deep gulp of air to steady herself before joining her lover in the cab.

They arrived at the restaurant to find Claire and Trisha waiting outside the restaurant. Helen exited the cab first and was immediately greeted in a warm hug by Claire. Nikki was greeted by Trisha who pulled Nikki into a tight embrace. Trisha pulled back from Nikki leaving an arms length between their bodies, looked down at Nikki's waist, and then back up to Nikki's eyes, a sly knowing grin slowly spreading across her face. Trisha couldn't resist the opportunity to tease her former girlfriend.

"Packing tonight, eh Nik," Trisha commented cheekily watching in delight as the color of Nikki's face began to closely resemble that of a beet. At that moment, Claire relinquished Helen turning to greet a flustered Nikki. Nikki thought it most prudent to greet Claire in a side arm hug lest Claire know exactly what she was up to as well. Taking note of the flush slowly fading from Nikki's countenance, Helen looked at Nikki with a question of concern in her auburn gaze. Nikki looked back at her shaking her head indicating to Helen that she was okay. Helen opened the door for the women following after Nikki. Helen discreetly looked around the restaurants entry way to see if anyone was watching and gave Nikki a firm swat on her behind jarring the toy against Nikki's already enflamed being. Nikki stopped dead in her tracks causing Helen to have to side step around her. As she passed Nikki, she looked over her shoulder at her hot and bothered lover, and winked. Nikki loved Helen's adventurousness especially when it trickled over into their bedroom. She could tell Helen was feeling particularly randy tonight and knew without a doubt she was in for a long night. However, Nikki didn't mind, she didn't mind one bit.

Dinner was a delightful torment for Nikki as Helen used every opportunity to exacerbate Nikki's desire. From reaching across Nikki to get some bread her arm grazing against Nikki's breasts, to feeding her morsels of her food her fingers brushing against her lips, even moaning sensually in delight over her chocolate dessert. Helen was even brazen enough to place her hand in Nikki's lap under the cover of the table cloth erotically caressing her leg and upper thigh. Occasionally during dinner she would lean into Nikki pressing her breasts and hardened nipples against her arm to whisper naughty things in her ear like, "You make me so hot," or "The thought of you wearing that toy is driving me wild," and Nikki's personal favorite, "I want you, Oh God, I want you." Dinner eventually drew to its natural end, but Helen wasn't ready for the evening to end just yet so she suggested the foursome head over to Chihx for some drinks and dancing. Claire readily agreed, and they all set out for the club. Before leaving the restaurant, Trisha grabbed Nikki arm holding her back for a moment.

"You got your hands full with that bird, my friend," Trisha said knowingly, "You just might have met your match," she continued with a hint of admiration for Helen in her voice.

"That or my complete undoing," Nikki muttered under her breath breath following after the three women.

Helen waited for Nikki on the curb outside the restaurant.

"Where did Claire go?" Trisha pondered.

"She went to get her car," Helen explained. Claire pulled up to the curb in her two seater white BMW and motioned for Trisha to get inside.

"We'll meet you at the club, " Claire told Helen and Nikki before pulling away from the restaurant. Helen stepped off the curb raising her right hand above her head to hail a cab, her dress rising to mid thigh as she did so. Nikki could see the top of Helen's stockings and it earned Helen a low wolf whistle.

"Like what you see?" Helen flirted back her tongue between her teeth. Before Nikki could think of a witty retort, the cab arrived and Helen climbed into it. Nikki settled against Helen for the 15 minute ride to Chix. Helen looped on of her arms through Nikki's resting her head on her shoulder. Nikki turned to Helen and placed a gently kiss on her forehead. Helen smiled and lifted her head up for a kiss on the lips. Nikki dipped her mouth to kiss Helen but Helen pulled her head away at the last second to tease. Nikki grabbed the back of Helen's head, wrapping her hand in Helen's hair effectively holding Helen's head firmly in her hands and claimed Helen's lips. Nikki began a kiss that was hard and rough, a kiss not of love, but one born out of sexual frustration and desire. Nikki's frustration was no match for Helen's ardor and a low moan of want escaped from Helen's lips. Helen pulled out of the kiss abruptly moving so that she was straddling Nikki's waist pressing herself into the apparatus causing Nikki to suck her breath in between her teeth. Helen began kissing Nikki in earnest now, tongues thrusting wildly against one another in search of dominance. Nikki grabbed Helen's ass pulling her tightly into her as a way to control the sensual havoc Helen's hips were wreaking on her. Helen's hands were everywhere at the base of Nikki's neck, tugging gently on her hair, under her shirt to knead and mold Nikki's full breasts. They were rudely snapped out of their desire laden reverie by the announcement of their arrival at Chix by the cab driver. Nikki stilled the movement of her hands on Helen's ass, rested her head on Helen's chest, and took a deep breath.

"We have to stop now, Helen." Nikki whispered unsteadily.

"I don't want to stop," Helen responded petulantly taking one of Nikki's nipples in her hands pinching it lightly then rolling it between her thumb and forefinger. Nikki grabbed Helen's hand forcing her to quit the delicious torment on her breasts. She looked into Helen's eyes hooded and half closed with desire.

"This was your idea, darling," Nikki smugly reminded Helen. Helen extricated herself off of Nikki's lap letting out a string of expletives as she exited the cab. Nikki paid the fare. The cab driver shook his head and chuckled out loud.

" 'Ave a good night Miss," the cab driver said with a wink towards Nikki.

Nikki stood at the curb watching the red tail lights of the cab as it drove away into the night using the time to calm her raging hormones, and clear the sex filled haze from her brain.

"Are you coming," Helen interrupted her reverie.

"Not yet," Nikki sarcastically replied, "Someone won't let me, it seems." Helen sauntered over to where Nikki stood at the curb, looking her square in the eyes.

"Oh, I'll letcha come Nikki," she boldly announced, "But I'm going say when, I'm going say where, and I will most definitely be responsible for how. Now are you going to stand out here all night or are you going to open the door for me?" Nikki acted on autopilot robotically opening the door for Helen. Helen entered the bar scanning the crowded club for her friends. She saw her friends in a corner booth farthest away from the dance floor. Both women had their heads close together conspiring about something. Trisha, seeing Helen approach, cleared her throat, making inane comments about something completely mundane like the weather. Helen made a mental note to ask Nikki if Trisha was planning on moving anytime soon because she could've sworn she heard the blond woman talking to Claire about packing something. Helen sidled up to Claire absentmindedly contributing to the conversation. Her mind was preoccupied with lascivious thought of one Nicola Wade. The object of her desire arrived moments later with drinks in hand, sitting down next to Helen. Helen nodded gratefully to Nikki for the drink taking a sip.

"Mmm, " Helen murmured appreciatively, "This is good Nikki. What is it?" she asked.

"I thought you might enjoy a slow screw, " Nikki answered Helen adding a quick wink for good measure. Helen leaned into Nikki giving her a peak into her ample cleavage.

"I'd love one actually. Think you're woman enough to give it to me then? she asked seriously. Nikki leaned into Helen, glancing down at her exposed cleavage, back up into Helen's eyes, licking her lips slowly.

"I know I am," she responded assuredly.

"We'll see," Helen challenged.

"Yes, we will," Nikki countered.

The group of woman carried on an amicable conversation. Claire discussed a prominent case she was working on that was constantly driving the media into a frenzy while Trisha and Nikki talked about their plans to renovate and expand the club. Helen excused herself from the conversation saying she needed to use the loo. She returned to the booth and stood in front of Nikki holding out her hands.

"I want to dance with you," she told Nikki possessively. Nikki looked at her friends with a sheepish grin on her face, shrugging her shoulders.

"What Helen wants Helen gets," she said as she let Helen pull her away from the table. Helen drug Nikki to the crowded dance floor where a loud techno club mix was playing. Helen immediately threw herself into the music letting the rhythm dictate the actions of her body. She threw her hands above her head, her hips swaying erotically in time. Nikki was no slouch on the dance floor either but she took great pleasure from watching Helen dance. Helen danced like she made love: Passionately and sensually causing Nikki to feel like a voyeur. Nikki was slapped back into reality by the DJ's voice booming over the loud speakers indicating a special request. She looked at Helen, saw the mischievous glint her her eyes, and gulped audibly. Helen slowed the sensual movement of her body to match the rhythm of the first verse of her special request.

"Knew a girl named Nikki, I guess you could say she was a sex fiend," sang Prince in his smooth dulcet tone. Nikki pulled Helen in close to her whispering hotly in her ear.

"Well one of us certainly is a sex fiend." Helen pulled back from Nikki.

"Yeah," she said batting her eyes flirtatiously, "But which one of us?" she asked with wink. Helen turned in Nikki's arms so that her back was to Nikki's front and began a slow grind as Prince's lyrics continued.

"Met her in a hotel lobby masturbating with a magazine. She said, 'How'd ya like to waste some time' and I just could not resist when I saw little Nikki grind." Helen punctuated the "grind" of the lyrics with a grind of her own against Nikki rotating her hips ever so slightly causing more friction from the toy strapped around Nikki's slim waist. Nikki placed her hands on Helen's waist beginning a grind of her own against Helen's backside. Helen threw one hand above her head to grasp Nikki's head. She turned her head sideways to give Nikki a long, wet kiss. Nikki turned Helen around so that they were facing each other as the song continued. Helen's hands rested on Nikki's forearms while Nikki had her arms wrapped around Helen's waist resting lightly on Helen's backside. They were bound so tightly together that a breath of air could barely pass between them. The dance floor became their bed, sex was their dance. Helen could feel the pressure from the toy pressing into her as Nikki's hips rolled and swayed in time to the music. Helen noted the flush of Nikki's face, saw Nikki biting her bottom lip in an effort to concentrate, and pushed back harder against Nikki. Nikki's eyes flew open looking at Helen in desperation.

"Helen," Nikki said through clenched teeth, "If you keep doing that..."

"Doing what?" Helen interrupted innocently rotating her hips into Nikki.

"That," Nikki stressed, " If you keep doing that, I think I will come right here on this dance floor for all of Chix to see. Helen stopped dancing, grabbed Nikki's hand pulling her off the dance floor towards the direction of Nikki's office

"When you come, Nikki," Helen stated confidently over her shoulder, "You are going to know it and not for all the world to see either." Helen reached Nikki's office trying the handle only to discover it was locked.

"Here let me," Nikki offered unlocking the door with her keys. She held the door open for Helen to enter quickly following after. No sooner had she closed the door when Helen launched herself into Nikki slamming her into the door planting feverish kisses on Nikki's neck making her way to Nikki's mouth for a searing kiss. Nikki responded to Helen's kiss with a fervor all her own, their lips and tongues twisting together deeper and deeper exploring every facet of one another's mouth. Nikki grasped Helen tightly around her waist, cupping her ass in her hands pulling her tightly into her own body walking Helen backwards until they reached her desk. Helen felt the bite of the desk against her legs and opened her eyes. She made fast work of shrugging Nikki out of her dinner jacket, landing with a dull thud on the floor beneath their feet. She reached for Nikki's belt buckle, but Nikki grabbed her hands in a vice like grip, shoving them brusquely aside. Nikki spun Helen around so that Helen was now facing the desk with her back towards Nikki. Nikki roughly grabbed the hem of Helen's dress yanking it up over her hips causing Helen to gasp in anticipation. Helen heard the clank of Nikki's belt buckle coming undone, the pop of Nikki's snap on her pants, and the hum of the zipper as it was lowered. Helen's heart beat wildly beneath her chest as she stifled the maddening desire to turn around and pull Nikki down on top of her. Nikki leaned into Helen's backside cupping her pert breasts in both of her hands squeezing them roughly through the material of her dress.

"Darling," Nikki breathed hotly in Helen's ear, "This thing probably needs..."

"No, it doesn't Nikki," Helen interrupted quickly, "Trust me, please," she begged.

"Doesn't surprise me that you're so wet," Nikki told her, "seeings that you aren't wearing any knickers," she said spreading Helen's legs further apart with her own feet. Helen pushed back into Nikki hoping for contact and groaned feeling the tip of the toy enter into her ever so slightly. Nikki grasped Helen on both sides of her hips ready to fully plunge into Helen when the door to her office swung open with a bang.

"What the fuck," Helen exclaimed loudly at the drunken patron stumbling around the office mumbling incoherently about a bathroom. Nikki swiftly pulled Helen's dress in place, redressing herself as well. Nikki turned around to face the drunken patron with murder in her eyes.

"This isn't the bathroom, you prat," Nikki spat venomously, "Third door down the hall on the left, and it is marked 'loo." The inebriated woman leaned against the door jamb steadying herself.

"Ooohhh," she groaned, "Don't feel so good."

"Oh, for fuck's sake Nikki," Helen snapped in exasperation, "You better help her lest she puke up the entire contents of her stomach on your nice beige carpet."

"That'd probably leave a stain," Nikki muttered disdainfully walking over to the woman taking her brusquely by the arm escorting her to the restroom. Nikki returned to her office about five minutes later to find Helen perched slightly on the edge of her desk arms crossed over her chest.

"Didn't think to lock the door?" Helen asked evenly.

"Uh, uh," Nikki sputtered trying to think of a way to explain, and more importantly wanting to get back to what they were doing before they were so rudely interrupted.

"Let's just go home Nikki," Helen said tiredly unable to look Nikki in the eyes. Helen picked up the coat at her feet, walked across the room, and shoved it at a bewildered Nikki who was still stuttering at a loss for words as to what to say. Unable to think of anything that would appease Helen at a time like this, she simply followed after her like a dejected puppy. Trisha was tending bar when Helen came by to say goodbye to Helen and Trisha.

"Packing it in early tonight, eh girls," Trisha snickered. Nikki turned towards Trisha murdering her with a glare and stomped out of the club into the cool night after Helen.

Nikki stepped outside into the cool night air to discover Helen already sitting in a cab. Nikki got into the cab, gave the cab lady directions, and tried to catch Helen's eyes to no avail. The ride was a terse affair to say the least. Helen was sitting as far away from Nikki as possible staring out of the window. Nikki let out a frustrated heart felt sigh that finally grabbed Helen's attention. Helen looked into Nikki's remorse filled eyes realizing that Nikki thought she was mad at her. She moved closer to Nikki grabbing her hand stroking her thumb.

"Sweetheart, I'm not mad at you," Helen reassured her lover, "I just want to go home and finish what we started, alright?" Nikki felt an immediate sense of relief at Helen's admission, smiling graciously at Helen. Arriving at their flat, Helen waited on the doorstep for Nikki to pay the fare, and unlock the door. Once inside their home, Helen marched herself into the living room her high heels clicking loudly against the wooden floor to the cherry end table by the couch. She reached for the phone, taking it off the receiver rendering it useless.

"Hand over your phone," Helen requested of Nikki.

"Okay," Nikki responded handing her phone over to Helen, "Why?" She questioned watching as Helen switched the device off tossing it to the coffee table with a clang. She grabbed Nikki's hand bringing it to her mouth sucking greedily on her index and middle fingers.

"Because," Helen started moving NIki's hand up under her dress, "The only business I want you to be attending to tonight is this," placing NIkki's hand on her soaked crotch. Nikki leaned into Helen savoring the evidence of Helen's arousal. Nikki lightly stroked the delicate folds of Helen's sex causing Helen to whimper in delight. Nikki tried to maneuver Helen to the couch but Helen stopped Nikki reluctantly removing Nikki's hands.

"The couch is for teenagers," she said her voice hoarse with desire, "Take me to our bed Nikki," she quietly requested. Nikki needing no further encouragement grabbed Helen by the hand leading her through the living room, up the stairs to their room. Nikki reached her destination stopping at the side of their bed. Reaching around Helen, Nikki unzipped her dress letting it fall off Helen in a pool at her feet. Nikki made quick work removing Helen's bra as well leaving her standing in just her garter and stockings. Nikki suckled and kissed the delicate skin of Helen's neck just below her ear. As Nikki tentatively moved down to the sensitive spot where Helen's neck met her collar bone, Helen began skillfully unbuttoning Nikki's shirt. It joined the pool of clothing at their feet followed quickly by Nikki's bra. Helen began kissing Nikki's chest placing quick butterfly kisses downwards intermingled wiht a nip or a suck finally stopping at Nikki's pert, pink nipples. Helen circled Nikki's nipple with her tongue deliberately making a wide berth around the nipple causing Nikki to grasp Helen's fine hair in her hands trying to maneuver Helen's head to where she desperately wanted it. Helen moved to Nikki's other breast continuing the exploration of her nipple with her hot tongue . She reached up to cup Nikki's full breast in her hand, kneading it gently. Helen took Nikki's nipple between her thumb and forefinger pinching it lightly at the same time as she took Nikki's other nipple into her moist mouth nipping and tugging. After lavishing each breast with her mouth and tongue, she relinquished her breasts continuing her downward exploration of Nikki's skin pausing to nibble the sensitive skin just below and to the side of Nikki's breast. She licked and suckled her way to Nikki's belly button dipping and swirling her tongue. She looked up at Nikki from her kneeling position ensuring that she had Nikki's undivided attention. Nikki looked down at her lover on her knees with fire in her eyes as Helen reached up, unbuckling Nikki's belt causing Nikki to suck her breath in between her teeth with a hiss. She unbuttoned and unzipped her pants sliding her hands around Nikki's waist to her behind effectively pulling down the trousers. Nikki stood in her panties iwth the bulge of the toy just beneath. Helen licked the tender skin just below Nikki's below button causing Nikki's legs to tremble. Helen slid her hands under the waist band of Nikki's panties cupping her tight ass in her hands continuing to lick and nip at Nikki's waist occasionally raking her nails over the soft skin of Nikki's behind. Helen sat back on her haunches before completely ridding Nikki of her panties. She reached over to her nightstand opening the drawer, removing one lubricated latex condom. Nikki realizing where all the teasing and taunting was finally leading began to shake even more, her mouth suddenly dry, her heart beating wildly beneath her chest like a caged bird. She watched with hooded eyes as Helen opened the packet with her teeth, sliding it over the toy strapped firmly to her waist. Nikki was almost completely immobile in her desire, so Helen stood up in front of Nikki placing her hands on Nikki's shoulders gently pushing indicating to Nikki that she should move to the bed. Nikki climbed to the middle of the bed, leaning on her left side anxiously waiting for Helen to join her on the bed. Helen looked at Nikki's full form sprawled on the bed with an appreciative smile before joining her on the bed. Nikki immediately reached for Helen pulling their bodies snugly together. Helen could feel the tip of the toy against her legs. Nikki rolled over onto Helen looking down into Helen's eyes for approval. Helen nodded her head reaching down between Nikki's legs to guide the tip of the toy to her slick opening. Nikki flexed her hips forward pushing the tip into Helen further while Helen arched her hips taking it in even deeper. Nikki looked at Helen again to make sure everything was okay to see Helen's face was flushed, she had her eyes tightly closed, and was biting her full bottom lip.

"Helen," Nikki said softly, "Are you okay, am I hurting you?" she questioned tentatively. Helen opened her eyes to see the loving concern in Nikki's eyes and smiled up at her lover.

"No Nikki," she answered, "No it feels...you feel so good," she finished with a thrust of her hips at Nikki in approval. Nikki began to move her hips sensually pushing the toy in and out of Helen. Helen ran her hands up and down Nikki's back scraping her nails down her back and ass before finally resting her hands on Nikki's hips. Nikki dropped her head taking Helen's mouth. She began thrusting her tongue in and out of Helen's mouth in unison with her hips. Helen began thrusting back against Nikki causing the toy to press into Nikki's opening as well as against her clit. Nikki tried really desperately to maintain her steady composure and slow pace but the erotic placement of the toy pressed against her, and the naughty movement of Helen's hips were her complete undoing causing her to pick up the tempo. Helen immediately noticed the change from the once smooth and steady movements of Nikki's hips becoming erratic, and knew Nikki was on the precipice. Helen wrapped her legs around Nikki's waist trapping them in place stopping their wayward movement. Nikki looked at Helen witha question in her desire laden eyes.

"Slow down sweetheart," murmured nipping at Nikki's bottom lip, "I'm not ready yet."

"I'm sorry Helen," Nikki apologized, "This...you feel amazing and somebody's had me worked up all night!"

"Well if I remember correctly," Helen said coyly rolling them over so she was on top of Nikki with her knees on either side of NIkki's hips, "Someone promised me a slow screw, and I intend to make good on that promise," Helen reminded Nikki of her earlier promise with a twinkle in her eyes, a seductive grin on her face.

"Even if I have to take control over the situation," she finished placing Nikki's hands on her breasts encouraging her to squeeze them while Helen did the same to Nikki's breasts. She wanted to give Nikki time to cool down and catch her breath.

"No problems here, Helen," Nikki said teasing Helen's nipples to attention with her hands, "You know me, just happy to be along for the ride." Helen looked deeply into Nikki's eyes trying to gauge how she was feeling.

"Ya ready then ma bird," her Scottish accent more prominent with her desire.

"Ready," Nikki affirmed placing her hands on Helen's hips and shifting her hips upwards slightly in encouragement. Helen gasped as she felt the deep inside her bump against her womb. She placed her hands on Nikki's forearms for leverage beginning a slow sensual grind by rotating her hips in a slow, steady circular motion. Helen took advantage of this new position looking down at Nikki to see how she was effecting her lover as she alternated between circular motions and rocking back and forth for variation. Each movement Helen made caused carnal friction against Nikki's core. Nikki tried to remain still and passive as long as she could but she couldn't stand the delicious torment any longer as she started thrusting her pelvis up and towards Helen as Helen was thrusting down and back in a sexy seesawing motion.

"God Nikki," Helen gasped catching Nikki's eyes, "What you are doing feels so fucking good." Nikki closed her eyes in response to Helen's words picking up the pace. Helen, sensing Nikki was on the brink, picked up her pace to match Nikki's rhythm. Helen placed her hands on either side of Nikki's head, leaning her torso towards Nikki. Helen's nipples grazed Nikki's breasts, bringing her close enough to lock lips with Nikki in a searing, passionate kiss thrusting her tongue in Nikki's mouth matching the rhythm of Nikki's hips. Nikki tore her mouth away from Helen's causing her to open her eyes and look at Nikki.

"Helen," Nikki said pleadingly her fingers digging deep into the flesh of Helen's hips, "I can't hold out much longer."

"It's okay, sweetheart," Helen said softly in Nikki's ear, "Let go, and come for me." Nikki, hearing Helen's permission, let go of the tight reign of control going willingly and gratefully over the edge into the oblivion of her orgasm. Helen knowing how sensitive her lover tended to be after having an orgasm, slowed the tempo of her hips giving Nikki a chance to regain her wits about her. Once Nikki came back down to planet Earth, she set her sights on tending to Helen's needs. Nikki reached up to Helen's face to caress her cheeks and face. She moved her fingers over to Helen's mouth. Helen opened her mouth to suck greedily on Nikki's thumb. Nikki took her finger out of Helen's mouth placing her thumb against Helen's clit to add extra sensation to where Helen needed it the most. Nikki could feel Helen's nub harden and swell knowing that Helen was close.

"You're going to come soon, Helen," Nikki said looking up into Helen's face to see her biting on her bottom lip and her eyes closed tightly. "Open your eyes," she said to Helen, "I want to see you when you come." Helen opened her eyes looking into Nikki's eyes. Hearing her lovers words, seeing the passion, and desire Nikki had for her tipped her over the edge. She threw her head back in abandon screaming Nikki's name as she climaxed. Helen rode out the waves of her orgasm before collapsing in a spent heap on Nikki's chest. Nikki wrapped her arms around tightly around Helen's back trying to convey with actions how much she loved the woman on top of her. Helen regaining her composure, sat up.

"That was amazing," she said smiling at Nikki.

"Yeah, it was an awesome ride," Nikki agreed, "You can do the driving anytime, darling."

"Don't worry, " Helen said delicately extricating herself off of Nikki,"I plan to," she said as she removed the strap on so she could cuddle up to Nikki.

"Hey, Nikki?" Helen asked tentatively, "Is Trish planning on moving out of her house anytime soon?"

"No," Nikki responded confused, "Why are you asking, Helen?"

"Hmm, no reason really," Helen said yawning, "I could've sworn I heard her talking to Claire about packing." Helen's response sent Nikki into a fit of laughter.

"Nikki," Helen admonished leaning up on her left arm to look at her lover who was convulsing in laughter on the bed,"What is so funny?" she demanded.

"Helen," Nikki sputtered gasping for air, "Packing is the lesbian term for what you made me do by wearing that thing underneath my clothing all night long."

"Oh my fucking God," she said in abject horror, "You mean they knew the whole time?"

"Yup," Nikki smirked.

"How am I ever going to look Trish, let alone Claire in the face again?" she asked mortified.

"Don't worry about it Helen," Nikki assuaged rubbing her hand soothingly over Helen's arm, "If you ask me, they're probably so jealous of us that they can't see straight." Helen shook Nikki's hand off her arm, rolled over to turn off the light.

"Whatever Nikki," she sighed resigned, "Let's just go to sleep, yeah?" Nikki ran a hand through her hair releasing a frustrated sigh hoping Helen wasn't too angry at them all.

"Why are you so far away," Helen's voice came out of the dark, "Come over here and hold me Nikki." Nikki smiled into the darkness spooning herself against Helen's back. It wasn't too long before the events of the entire night, and the arduous lovemaking caused both women to fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.

A Few Weeks Later...

Nikki and Helen had agreed to meet at their favorite chinese restaurant located on Wapping High Street. Nikki arrived early securing a table for two. She ordered them both a glass of wine while she waited for Helen to show up. Helen finally showed up fifteen minutes late.

"Hiya sweetheart," Helen said sweetly, "Sorry I'm so late, I spilled some coffee on my suit and decided to go home to change."

"It's okay," Nikki said standing up to greet her partner with a kiss on her cheek proceeding to sit down.

"What, no hug?" Helen asked coyly grabbing Nikki's hand before she could sit down pressing herself tightly against the taller woman.

"Helen," Nikki gasped in astonishment, "You're, you're..." she sputtered at a loss for words.

"I'm packing a punch tonight, eh Nikki?" she asked enunciating the word packing, "Did I use the term correctly, darling?"

Nikki really, really loved Helen's adventurousness especially when it trickled over into their bedroom. She could tell Helen was feeling particularly randy tonight and knew without a doubt she was in for another long night. However, Nikki didn't mind, no she didn't mind one bit.

THE END


End file.
